Please, Mr Postman
by Mystic Hanyou
Summary: Kagome waits for a letter from Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is relectant to give her the letter. Until she starts to respond to him. Oneshot KagSess


This is a one-shot that I have been playing with. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. and only wish that I had some stuff. Like maybe a bigger house. Like that will ever happen.

**Please Mr. Postman**

Sesshoumaru pulled his truck over to the side of the road. He looked up the street and sure enough there was Kagome. Waiting on her porch.

She was there everyday, waiting for that letter that Inuyasha was supposed to have sent to her. Oh, he sent it. But Sesshoumaru knew it was a 'Dear Susie' letter. It was placed in his bag and until the day he knew she was ready for it, he was not going to deliver it.

'Why, brother did you have to shut the shutter to her sunshine?'

He made his way up the opposite side of the street, dropping off peoples mail and every once in a while he would look her direction.

She sat there on her porch swing. Waiting for him the come to her house. 'Why did Sesshoumaru pick the career of a postman? He's so smart.' If it hadn't been for his tutoring she would never have made it through some of her toughest courses at school. Now she had graduated college and had a full time internship at the local hospital. 'So why did he choose this, slow, see the same places and driving that mail truck.'

"Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice broke her from her musings.

"Why are you a postman, Sesshoumaru?" 'That was not what I wanted to say. He's going to go all noble on me now.'

"Because it allows me to do what I want. The hours are convenient."

'Wow, he answered.' Kagome stared at him.

'Maybe she is ready. This is the first time she didn't ask if the letter was here.' He reached into his pouch and just as his hand touched the said letter.

"Has it come yet?" He pulled his hand back and stared into her hope filled blue eyes.

"I am sorry, Kagome. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok, I guess I should take the rest of that pile you have to mom. See ya." She took the mail from his outstretched hand.

"Ya, later." Sesshoumaru said as he left to continue his route.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, you are back. Did you enjoy your new route?" Clive asked as Sesshoumaru entered the post office.

"Swan took that one for me. I hadn't finished seeing what I wanted of this last one."

"Oh, you have been on that one for four weeks. I had thought you would want a change. That was why you are working here. To see different parts of the city."

"Yes, that was why. But this last route had more to show me." Sesshoumaru said as he put the keys to the truck away. "Oh, and Clive this is my last week here. Thank you for all your help."

"Your last week? So your project has been completed?"

"Almost, Clive, almost. Thanks for your cooperation." Sesshoumaru said. As he walked out the door he thought about how his project had changed courses. It had started out as just a way to observe people. To see what the average person did on their days. But when Inuyasha left and then called him weeks ago. His out look at life, and people in general, changed.

As he made his way to the black town car, his cell phone rang.

"T'kai." Pause.

"Yes I was on my way. No the funds are to remain as they are." Pause.

"Listen, Jaken. I hired you to monitor my finances. Not tell me what to do with them. The funds are not to increase or decrease, unless I give word. I know the stock for Shikon technologies has dropped, but my funds are to remain the same. Is that clear?" Pause.

"Very well. I will see you in half an hour." Sesshoumaru clicks off his phone. "To the tower, driver, I must see to some things."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Two days later on Sesshoumaru's last, he made the choice to give her the letter, and one other decision was made. Yesterday's conversation had gone well. So he didn't have any reservations about giving her the letter. But the other made his nervous.

He stopped his truck in the usual spot and saw Kagome swing on the porch swing. 'This will be simple. Just hand her the letter and then ask her. All she can do is say no, right?'

He made his way to her house as he usually did. Kagome stood when he came to her. "Hello Sesshoumaru, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kagome, and you?"

"Fine too. It's a nice day today." Sesshoumaru mentally did a double take. 'Did she just try to make small talk.'

"Yes it is. How has your internship going?"

"Oh it's better. They moved me from ICU and to pediatrics. Hope that's where I stay. I think I like helping children more than anything. They have such a bright out look on life, you know."

"Ya I do." Sesshoumaru said, reminding himself to pick up Rin's wedding dress. She was marrying Kohaku in about a week. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru."

"Here, this came for you." He held in his hand a letter. "But, I have something to ask you."

"Sure," she eyed the letter. 'Am I ready for that. Do I really want to know what he wrote me?'

"Kagome, there is this function that I have been asked to attend. I was wondering if you would be interested?"

"You want me to go with you?" Kagome's eyes glued to Sesshoumaru's. She looked for any deceit or malice. And was surprise at what she did find. Compassion.

"Yes, I would, Kagome." He handed her the letter and then waited.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you didn't like being around people."

"Sometimes. But with the function I need someone to take with me. I, uh, have several young women, who try to drape off of me. I am not fond of being a lounge chair."

"So you want me to chaperone you. Be the person to 'drape on you' shall we say. Why me?"

'She's back. The girl that Inuyasha had first brought home was back in full force. The constant inquiring and this insistent interest in the why to everything.' "Because you have never annoyed me. You had even made my brother livable these past years. I was never thrilled about him staying with me during his college years. But meeting you has been intriguing." Sesshoumaru said to show his interest in her. His plans will not work if she doesn't notice.

"Hm, I see Sesshoumaru. When is it?"

"One week from today."

"And at what time and dress code?" She had better ask them at the same time, cause he loved to only answer her questions straight forward, not supply any further information. It was like he enjoyed her interrogating him.

"Six in the evening and formal." Yep, she was right.

"Well, if I am to chaperone you, we will need some history. If you are willing, please come by this evening and we will 'invent' our first date." Kagome said. 'Please say yes, please say yes.'

"Very well. I will be by at seven and I shall make reservations. Please be ready."

"I shall. Oh, and thank you for waiting."

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering just what he was being thanked for. She raised the letter and waved it. "Sure, Kagome." So she knew all this time, he thought. "I'll see you tonight. Oh, and wear the red dress." With a wave of his hand he walked away and continued his route.

'The red dress?' She couldn't think of any red dress that she had. Then she remembered the spaghetti strap slim gown she had worn to a family dinner at Inuyasha's. And if she remembered correctly that was when Sesshoumaru first spoke to her. Soon after he would even call her when Inuyasha was in class and spent a half-hour talking with her.

"Hm, was he that interested in me then? No wonder Inuyasha had acted irrational. At least until he found me turning down that surfers advances and stating that I was exclusively his."

She also remembered when Inuyasha stopped caring if she spent time with his brother. When she had asked, he said that he trusted her, and Sesshoumaru had too much honor to act against the bond they had. 'Ya, bond we HAD." That bond wasn't enough to keep him here and not go to the states.

Not that she would have forced him. She supported his decision. She still did. But with him gone, she was finding it hard to keep her heart to him. For the past two weeks she found her thoughts centering on a certain man that had kept a letter.

"The letter!" She looked at it and was just a bit apprehensive about what it contained. Finally not wanting to prolong her agony, she ripped it open.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The U.S. is an interesting place and Chicago is very busy. I ran across some of our old friends and have been shown around. Kikyo has been a real big help. She had even said to say hello to you and to ask you for forgiveness of all the things she had done during school. She is different now, something happened in the last two years that she was here. She won't tell me._

_Kagome, what am I going to do? I still love you, but being this far away and not able to afford coming to see you hurts. I am finding Kikyo more interesting and she is slowing filling a void I feel with you not here. I feel horrible about things and sometimes wish it was different. But I can't. So to clear my conscious and to ease the suffering we both must have, I am calling off our relationship._

_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the man I am now. Even some of the guys say that something has changed since high school. So I don't regret our bond. Just that it's not going to last this separation. I am sorry._

_I have spoken to Sesshoumaru and he said he would watch out for you. So if you need anything just talk to him._

"That's a nice way to say 'here have my brother.' Gees Inuyasha. You still don't realize that I don't need some one to watch out for me. I can take care of myself. Granted I am still living at home, but so are a lot of other people. Great Kagome you're talking to a piece of paper."

_He has the number where I can be reached and will give it to you when you're ready. I know this must be hard, but these last two weeks have really opened my eyes to what the real world is like. Someday you will see the same._

_Write me back soon and let me know how you are doing. You could even scream at me in the letter. I will gladly take it. I know I must deserve it._

_Well, hope your dreams come true. I am sure you'll make a fine nurse. Maybe even be able to come visit. I hope to save enough in a few more months too as well. Farewell until then,_

_Love, your friend_

_Inuyasha._

"Hm, friend. Can he be a friend? Maybe a pen pal. He won't ever return home."

"Kagome, did the mail come yet?" Kagome's mother asked from the front door.

"Yes mom. I am bringing it." And she went into the house, pocketing the letter.

"Did the letter come yet?"

"Um, ya it did. He said hi to everyone and said that the states are interesting." For some reason she couldn't tell her mother the he dumped her.

"He dumped you, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Because the look on you face said it. How is Sesshoumaru today?" Her mother always liked to change the subject fast.

"His fine. In fact he's taking me to dinner tonight. Do you still have that red dress in your closet."

After a minute without any answer, Kagome looked at her. She had her mouth hanging open and her eyes were wide. "Mom, you okay?"

"Sesshoumaru asked you out. He didn't even wait a day after his brother dumped you? What an insensitive person. I thought he was better than that. I should call him and tell him a few things."

"Wait, Mom. You need to see something." She pulled the letter from her pocket and showed her mother the post mark date on the envelope. "It's dated three weeks ago, he held onto it. He waited until I was ready." She looked out into the street and watched another mail truck pass their house.

Kagome's mother looked at her and saw the dreamy eyes she had. 'Oh, she's over Inuyasha. His brother had taken his place in her heart.' She hoped her daughter would go slow with this relationship and not have her heart broken at the end.

"Yes, I still have the dress. Are you sure it's appropriate attire?"

"He said wear the red dress. It's the only one I can think of. Well I am going to get ready. Would you do my hair?"

Her mother nodded her head and then Kagome went upstairs and took a bath. A few hours later Kagome stood in her room looking at her reflection. She had her mom put her hair up in a braid going around her head, with a layer of hair falling down her back. The spaghetti dress shimmered down her body and stopped mid café. The back dropped down to low back and had straps lacing up to below her shoulder blades. There were three pleats at each side that allowed for free movement.

She had only a powder finish on her face that smoothed her looks and light pink lip-gloss. She wasn't one to wear lots of make-up.

She looked at her clock and realizes that Sesshoumaru would be there any minute. Picking up her shoal, draping it over her shoulders, allowing the black fringes at the edge of the red fabric to sway on her arms. Then one last look in the mirror, then she left her room.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru came early. Her mother had let him in and at his request didn't call for her. As Kagome came down the stairs, he looked up at her and almost failed to keep his stoic expression. She was gorgeous. Not like models, but her aura and natural beauty made her so in his eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi could see the look in his eyes. 'Try as he might, emotions are always shown with the eyes. He loves her.' She smiled and walked into the kitchen. 'He'll take good car of my daughter.'

Kagome looked down the steps and found Sesshoumaru standing by the door. He was dressed in a black suite with an off white collar shirt. His long silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. In one word, Kagome summed up his looks. Gorgeous. His eyes were staring right at her and he seemed to be trying to tell her something. Was he trying to say the he loved her or was it just the way the light hit him?

"Shall we go?" He asked, breaking her from her trance.

"Hai," she walked the rest of the way towards him and took the arm he proffered her. Opening the door, she pause to tell her mother she was leaving and then they continued down to his black car. Helping her into the back, he told the driver to go to the restaurant, and so began their night of dinning and dancing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the elevator and pressed a floor button. It had been one year since that first date and he couldn't have asked for a better one.

She was all that he had thought she was. When she had finally told Inuyasha about the weeks after he had moved, Inuyasha had said that it was about time. And that he was glad she had found some happiness in her life, even if it was with his brother.

As the elevator moved up the floor count he thought back to the time he had finally told her that he loved her.

Flashback

He pulled her out onto the dance floor and twirled her away from him and then back. He led her along the steps to the waltz that was currently playing. He had commissioned the best orchestra for this new years celebration. It was important that everything went right.

Kagome remained silent during the first few steps. But his nervousness was starting to rub off on her. "Sesshoumaru, it there something wrong? You have been distant all evening."

"No there is nothing wrong. I am just.." How can he tell her his feelings?

"Well, I sure would like to know who took my confident Mr. T'kai? Cause I know I am not dancing with him."

"Your Mr. T'kai. Hmm, I don't remember belonging to anyone."

"Well, if you're not mine then I guess there is no reason for me to be here." 'Come on Kagome. You can do this. Just say 'I love you' it's as simple as that.'

"There are lots of reasons for you to be here."

"Name some."

"You are my chaperone from the fanatic girls. You keep me from being bored out of my mind at formal functions. And, Kagome?" It was now or never. Forget the long speech; just say what's in your heart.

"I'm still listening." She said.

"You are the one. The one, who stole my heart, the one I love." He looked into her eyes and waited breathlessly for her to respond.

"Sesshou.." She couldn't say anything else. He had surprised her. 'He loves me.'

"For once the ever talkative Kagome; is speechless?"

"I love you too." She said and then, stopping their dancing, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

End Flashback

That had been the best new years he had ever had. She reciprocated his feelings. They have had their moments. As any couple does. When she moved into his penthouse suite, there were a lot of arguments. Some of those were not even worth the words that had been said. But she always came back to him and they always forgave each other.

As the elevator doors swooshed open at his floor Sesshoumaru stepped out and began to walk down the hall to his right. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tan box.

Snapping it opened he looked at the ring he had found at a small side jewelers. The engagement ring had a medium sized diamond inlayed into the gold band and along one side five smaller diamonds set. The wedding band, which was now in his volt at home, had three additional diamonds in a triangle. Which would fit into the pointed intersection of the other diamonds. It wasn't expensive, but when he saw it, it seemed to say 'Kagome.'

He looked down the hall to the nurses' station and saw the back of his love. Two other nurses were standing on the other side, they were laughing and joking about one thing or another. But Sesshoumaru couldn't say what, his senses were tuned in on Kagome, how she stood and the way she moved her hands as she talked.

One of the nurses caught sight of him and saw how he seemed to be struck dumb. Over the last six months, since Kagome had started working there, they had seen him occasionally. He was called Kagome's prince. His stance and demeanor was, well, for some of the nurses he seemed to cause them to swoon with want, and the others, he had earned their respect. He was polite and seemed to not let the world affect him. And he was in luck, because the two nursed that were with Kagome were of the later type.

The previously mentioned nurse nodded to whatever Kagome was saying and then turned to the other one and winked her eye. That nurse forced her face to not betray any thoughts of who was slowly working his way to Kagome.

Silently, like a predator stalking its prey, Sesshoumaru moved up to her. He held the ring in his left hand and then tapped her shoulder.

Kagome turned around and caught Sesshoumaru as he was lowering to his knee. A slow blush came over her cheeks and she allowed him to take her left hand into his right.

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you consent to be my wife?" asked Sesshoumaru with his heart in his eyes as he lifted the ring to her hand, waiting for her answer.

"I, Kagome, will consent to be yours." And she silently watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Standing, he pulled her into his arms, pressed his lips to hers and then hugged her fiercely.

Their small world was shattered as the nurses clapped and yelled congratulations. He released Kagome and looked at the crowd that was about them. He looked back at her and saw her love for him shinning out of her eyes. "I love you, my Kagome." He whispered.

"And I love you, my Mr. T'kai." She smiled

End.

Hoped you guys like this. I know that Sesshoumaru is very OOC. But that's the way it came out. This one shot was inspired by the song "Please, Mr. Postman," hence the title. I would sure like it if I could be told where I went wrong with Sesshoumaru. I just couldn't get him into character. But I like this any ways. I might add some other chapters, which will portray the other couples that I like. But don't hold your breath for them. You'll turn blue. Later.


End file.
